Keeping the Yule Log Burning
by FunkyDuckling
Summary: A Christmas themed Clary X Alec one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing written by the wonderful Cassandra Clare belongs to me. It's sad, I know, but I muddle through.

_Here's a bit of a one-shot in the_ **_really_** _far future spin off of the current Alec X Clary story, Peculiar Turmoil, that I'm working on. It's a bit of a Christmas piece. No hate, please, and Read & Review, too! Pretty Please?_

* * *

Alec nuzzled his face gently into the bright red hair as he held her gently in his warm embrace. He felt her snuggle closer and smile to himself. It was days like this that he enjoyed himself the most. Or maybe it was simply the fact that he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. That she even showed it in her sleep as she cuddled closer to him. Was it more the fact that she had overlooked over his flaws and minor fears. All of his fears of weakness? Sticking too much to the Shadowhunter Code in some ways?

No, though all of those thoughts may have required serious consideration on his part one day they didn't anymore. He loved her for the simpler things, then all of those bigger things. Alec loved the way her wild red curls felt when he ran his hands through them, like his own bit of wilderness. The way she could make him smile by doing the goofiest things sometimes. The way she felt when he cradled her in his arms as he was doing now.

There was a simple _rightness_ to holding her in his arms, and the feeling that he could never just let her go.

He loved that feeling more than anything else.

Alec bent his head slowly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping form that was laying against him, and kissed her forehead softly as he stroked her hair gently, hearing her murmur unintelligible words softly against his chest, he couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself a sleep composed whack on the chest. He simply loved her so much that it hurt.

The small little habits that she had that could sometimes just manage to catch his breath every single time that she did something like that. He noticed it every single time, and she blushed every single time that he pointed them out. He loved her blushes too.

It was like her every breath took his breath away. And he really did love every second of it. He wouldn't trade Clary for anything in the world.

"So no one's going to stay up with me? Is that it?" Alec murmured with a peaceful smile. It really didn't bother him one bit.

He ran his hand over her stomach, now, which showed, ever so slightly the evidence of their small child still growing, already loved and embraced, despite not even having been born yet.

The small bump had begun showing gradually a few weeks earlier, and Alec had simply been thankful that they had already told their families. It wouldn't have gone well if they hadn't. Though it would have all been taken out on him, Izzy still had her talent with that old weapon of hers.

"Well Mrs. Lightwood, there's always next year. I'll just have to keep the yule log burning." Alec spoke barely above a whisper against her hair.

Plus, he was going to keep an eye out for that Santa Claus that Clary had been talking about practically every Christmas since they had met.

He sees you when you're sleeping? He knows when you're awake?

If that wasn't a creeper, Alec didn't know what was, and it was going to be his job to protect their little pride and joy from those creepers, like this so called "Santa Claus." He wasn't even so sure that guy was any better than a demon.

To think that the mundanes had thought of that as _normal_ for all of these years. Clary had more sense than that, too. Maybe she was on the look out for him as well. Or he had anybody that had relations with mundanes, or the mundane world under some sort of hypnosis or compulsion. Ha. Like that Santa Claus would even be able to manage something like that.

Alec couldn't keep this up for all that long though. There was absolutely no way that he was going to stay up all night every Christmas to make sure that peculiar creeper didn't come into his house, and if Clary thought one of those supposed Santa Claus people that sat around one of those malls was in the future for a picture with their child there was absolutely no way.

"Santa Claus" was not getting within ten feet of their darling little child.


End file.
